Life and Death
A Hundredfold character is not immortal (at first). Your character's capacity for strenuous action, whether it be plunging through an enemy shield wall or merely jazzercising, is represented by an abstract value known as vitality. Vitality Your character's vitality points represent how much punishment they can take and keep on moving. When an effect deals damage, that value is deducted from your current vitality. When you receive healing, that value is added to your current vitality. Vitality points are deliberately abstract; the same 5 points of damage can either represent a bloody knife wound or merely the fatigue from evading one, depending on who's taking the damage and who's dealing it. Further, having full vitality need not necessarily mean that all your wounds are fully healed, merely that they're not significantly hindering you. It's important to be flexible and use your imagination when translating numerical effects to in-character descriptions. : Fresh: Your maximum vitality is your passive Toughness x 5, rounded down. For example, a Toughness score of 2.4 would yield 37 vitality. Your current vitality can never exceed your maximum vitality. : Wounded: When your current vitality falls below one half of your maximum, you are considered wounded and gain 4 actions per round instead of 5. : Unconscious: When your current vitality reaches zero, you fall unconscious. While you are unconscious, all of your defenses are reduced by 5, and you may only attempt tasks that specifically indicate that they can be used while unconscious. : Dying: When your vitality falls below zero, you begin dying. Dying creatures lose 1 vitality at the end of each turn. Any effect that causes you to regain at least 1 vitality ends the dying condition, but you remain unconscious until your current vitality is above 0. : Dead: When your vitality falls below your passive Toughness times –2, you are dead. For example, if your Toughness was 2.4, then you would be dead at –15. A dead creature is an object; it has no skill scores and cannot take actions. There may be abilities that can restore a dead character to life. Fatigue Some tasks like hard running or heavy lifting can reduce your vitality purely by being strenuous. Fatigue is subtracted from your vitality points like damage but with one exception: fatigue can never reduce your vitality below 0. If you receive fatigue in excess of your current vitality, or if you somehow manage to gain fatigue while unconscious, you simply remain at 0 vitality. Hits Instead of dealing damage, a more serious effect might deal hits. A hit is an open-ended d10 damage; on a roll of 10, you add another hit. If the second hit also comes up 10, you add a third hit, and so on. Because of their unbound nature, even a single hit can potentially kill a low-level or weakened character, so players should be wary of effects that cause them. Grievous Injuries A particularly nasty wound can stay with you for a long time, hampering your abilities until treated. These may be represented by a grievous injury, which is a persistent penalty to one or more skills. They are usually given a unique name to distinguish them from each other, such as "sprained ankle, –2.3 Athletics." Unlike other penalties, a grievous injury lowers your effective score, reducing all checks with that skill, any sub-skills, and any other variables based on that score. Grievous injury penalties are always cumulative and can result in a negative score, potentially rendering even the simplest tasks impossible. Toughness Injuries: Because vitality is based on your Toughness score, a grievous injury to that skill or Physical actually lowers your maximum vitality. An injury that exactly equals your passive Toughness would lower your maximum vitality to 0, rendering you permanently unconscious (comatose), and any damage or any further loss of Toughness would be instantly fatal. Rest and Recovery The simplest and most common way to recover from vitality damage is simply to rest. You don't necessarily have to be asleep or even sitting motionless to rest. A creature can considered resting any time it takes no more than 1 action per round. Taking more than 1 action in a round, or receiving any damage or fatigue, interrupts your rest. Short Break: A period of 100 rounds, or 6 minutes, of continuous rest is known as a short break, or simply a break. At the end of a break, you heal an amount of vitality equal to your passive Endurance check (round down). When taking more than one break in the same hour, each break is 50 rounds longer than the previous one. Interrupted breaks are lost. Long Rest: A period of 6000 rounds, or 6 hours, of continuous rest is known as a long rest. At the end of a long rest, you regain all vitality points, all skill points, and you may use the Recover task to reduce or eliminate a grievous injury. When taking more than one full rest in the same day, each rest is 2000 rounds longer than the previous one, thus a full 24 hours of resting would be three long rests. A full rest can be resumed after an interruption, provided there are no more than three, and they last no more than 1 hour altogether. Damaging Objects Inanimate objects lack skill scores, but retain a basic defense called hardness, which represents how sturdy and unbreakable the object is. All objects have a base hardness of 5 which is increased based on the object's structure and composition as shown on the accompanying table. Objects have a hit point value that is analogous to vitality points and equal to the object's hardness times 5. When the object takes damage, that value is deducted from its hit points. Unlike creatures, an object that reaches 0 hit points is destroyed. Objects do not heal on their own and must be repaired manually. When dealing with large structures such as vehicles, buildings, and land masses, treat each 1 unit by 1 unit section as a separate object. Category:Core Rules